Tras el Regreso
by SweeterJ
Summary: Después de que una serie de sucesos relacionados con John el Rojo alteren el orden en las oficinas del CBI, la vida de los agentes de una de las unidades de este da un vuelco irreversible. ¿Cuánto estarán dispuestos a arriesgar cuando una de sus vidas está en juego? ¿Hasta dónde serán capaces de llegar por protegerse unos a otros? (Rating T por posible violencia)
1. El Lado Oeste del CBI

**Cap.1: El lado oeste del CBI**

Revolvió tres veces el café para luego tirar la pequeña cucharilla a una papelera. Se apoyó en la pared y dio un largo y descarado bostezo sin hacer apenas caso a lo que su compañero le contaba. La noche anterior no había dormido más que cuatro horas, y aunque eso era ya rutina, cada día aguantaba menos.

Y es que no era fácil ser la jefa de un equipo de investigación de homicidios. Levantarse a las tres de la mañana para ver cadáveres, hacer diez interrogatorios al día y que al final ninguno de ellos sirva, las pesadísimas reuniones con los demás jefes en los que acababan hablando del partido de anoche… Aun así, algo le animaba cada día a levantarse a duras penas para sentarse en su escritorio a rellenar informes y papeles. Podría haber dicho que era su equipo, o el misterio de por qué un respetado empresario acaba siendo asesinado en un callejón lleno de garabatos, o…

-Lisbon. ¿Tierra llamando a Lisbon? ¿Me recibe?- La ojiverde dio un brinco exagerado al escuchar su nombre, así que como pudo disimuló.

-Sí, debería haber sacado a Wilson en el segundo tiempo.- Su respuesta automática no pareció correcta.

-Te estaba hablando del caso de Stockton, pero si quieres hablar del partido de anoche, adelante.- Rio dándose cuenta que su acompañante se había quedado prácticamente dormida apoyada en la pared de la pequeña sala donde se tomaban el café.- ¿Has dormido poco o hablo demasiado?

-Un poco de ambas.- Sonrió.- Anoche tuve que cerrar un caso. Llegué a mi casa a las tres.

-Vaya, yo a las doce ya no estoy de servicio.- Bromeó tomando un sorbo de su café.- No deberías trabajar hasta tan tarde. Si no yo no tendré con quien hablar por la mañana en el descanso.- Le dijo.- Bueno, tengo que irme. ¿Te parece si nos vemos luego? Salgo a las siete, podemos ir a tomar una cerveza.

-Lo siento, no tengo ganas, ahora mismo estamos con otro caso.- El joven puso los ojos en blanco.- Otra vez será…

El chico le revolvió el pelo como gesto cariñoso, no sin librarse de un pequeño codazo. Al volver a su oficina, se dio cuenta de que su asesor estaba sentado en su sillón, con una pequeña taza de té.

-¿Novio?- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Lisbon ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba.

-Es Tyler, trabaja en la unidad de casos mayores.- Le explicó para evitar más pregunta.-Trabajamos juntos para Bosco.

-No lo había visto nunca por aquí.- Se encogió Jane.

-Eso es porque acaba de llegar de una investigación. Ha estado trabajando en Nueva York.- Dicho esto, la mujer se colgó la pistola y las esposas en el cinturón.- Hablando de llegar, tenemos que irnos, hay un caso.

-Sí, Van Pelt y Rigsby me lo han dicho. Elías Thomes asesinado en su casa el día de su cumpleaños.

Ya todos los demás esperaban en la escena del crimen. Cho se le acercó rápidamente para decirle las novedades, Rigsby y Van Pelt, recogían y embolsaban las pruebas, por lo que Lisbon y el asesor se acercaron al cuerpo.

-¿Causa de la muerte?- Preguntó Lisbon.

-¿Enserio, Lisbon?- Jane entendía eso de los protocolos policiales, pero preguntar la causa de la muerte cuando había un bate ensangrentado junto a la cabeza, que parecía una fuente de sangre, le parecía ridículo.- Creo que le dio un infarto.- Tras la amenazadora mirada de Lisbon, prefirió fijarse en el cadáver.- Es joven.

-Sí, veinte años, estudiaba en Los Angeles, hoy había vuelto por su cumpleaños.

-Deduzco, por la ropa y esas gafas de sabelotodo, que estudiaba algo como derecho, era un chico exitoso, el niño mimado, diría mejor. ¿Tenía padres?

-Sí, su madre es ama de casa, pero su padre es fiscal. Y un hermano y una hermana, Susan y Theodore.- Leyó Cho en la ficha.- La casa tiene una alarma para saber quién entra y quién sale. Por lo visto hoy tenían una comida familiar, por lo que está claro que pudo haber sido cualquiera de ellos. No saben si alguien se excusó en algún momento de la comida o desapareció.

-¿Vamos a hablar con la familia?- Lisbon asintió y seguido de su asesor, fueron al salón.

-Te lo aviso, estamos aquí por influencias no por otra cosa.- Le explicó Lisbon en el pasillo tras la puerta del salón.- Lo que significa, que no podemos ir haciendo tus jueguitos, o soy yo la que se la carga.

-Pensé que lo importante era resolver el caso.- Sonrió Jane, y tras la ojiverde, se coló en el salón en el que se encontraban unas diez personas.

-Hola, yo soy Teresa Lisbon y este es un asesor, Patrick Jane. Dirigiremos la investigación.

-Solo espero agente que esto se lleve con la mayor discreción posible.- Pidió un hombre de pelos castaños sentado en un gran sillón, el padre.

-Desde luego señor. Jane…- La mujer le hizo un ademán para irse, sin embargo, este no se movió.- Jane.

-¿No les molesta?- Preguntó el asesor empezando con sus jueguitos.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó la madre, una mujer arrugada.

-Bueno, es obvio que el asesino de Elías está en esta habitación. Habéis compartido mesa con él pero lo que más le importa es la discreción.

Al contrario de lo que Jane creía, los presentes en la sala comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, tratando de leer en la cara del vecino quien era el asesino.

-¿Le iba bien a Elías en la universidad?- Cambió repentinamente de tema, ignorando los suaves toques de Lisbon.

-Sí, de los primeros. Hay de qué estar orgulloso. Era un chico de sobresalientes, sin incidencias, pero sin descuidar su vida personal.- Sonrió la madre.

-¿Señor Thomes, no le molesta que su otro hijo sea un asesino?

La sala explotó a susurros y exclamaciones de horror ante tal atrevimiento.

-¿Disculpe?- Theodore le miró sin comprender.

-Oh, vamos. El primero, el orgullo de la familia, no has podido evitar ponerte tenso.

-Esto está fuera de lugar.- Le avisó el padre.

-Jane, deberíamos irnos.- Le apremió Lisbon, en otro caso, tal vez se hubiera quedado y le hubiera dado cancha, pero en aquel momento, no estaban jugando en casa.

-Apuesto a que te pasas el día oyendo lo genial que es tu hermano, lo bien que le va, lo popular que es, y lo orgullosos que están todos de él, ¿y no te molesta?- Antes de que el chico contestara Jane se adelantó.- Tú, sin embargo, eres un chico más de seis y sietes. Tocas la guitarra, y en el fondo siempre has querido ser músico, aunque te daba miedo admitirlo.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- El chico tensó la mandíbula.

-Apuesto a que le contaste a tu hermano tus sueños como músico y se rio de ti. Y no lo pudiste soportar más, así que le rompiste la cabeza.

-Jane nos vamos.- la mujer tiró de su brazo más fuertemente, pero el hombre le dio suaves toques para que se diese la vuelta y mirara al acusado. Theodore lloraba. La familia permanecía en silencio, atentos a lo que el pequeño tenía que decir.

-Dijo que era un tonto y que ni siquiera tenía talento.- Fue entonces, cuando Lisbon se le acercó y le pidió las manos para esposarlo, había confesado.

...

-Esta tarde me ha llamado el señor Thomes.- Se encontraban sentados en la oficina Lisbon, Bertram había ido al poco de llegar la agente y el asesor.- Me ha dicho que después de pedir discreción destapasteis al asesino delante de toda la familia, y que no pudo ser más vergonzoso.

-Señor, lo lamento, intenté impedirlo, pero…

-Sin embargo, me ha pedido que le dé las gracias a Jane y al equipo, y a usted Lisbon, que la felicite por el trabajo de este. Es un hombre razonable, así que todos felices.- Lisbon dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Ha venido solo para eso?- Preguntó Jane algo confuso.

-Además, quería recordarle a la agente Lisbon que esta semana es la fiesta.- Lisbon le miró confundida.- No te habrás olvidado.

-No, es solo que…- Se quedó dubitativa.- ¿De cuál fiesta hablamos?

-La misma que hacemos todos los años, la misma a la que asiste el fiscal general, y muchas personas influyentes, la misma a la que tú nunca vas.

-Ah, esa fiesta.

-Sí, este año será obligatoria.- Al ver que la agente iba a replicar se le adelantó.- Para todo el equipo, sin excepción. No podemos dar esa imagen, Lisbon. Organizamos una fiesta, y nuestros agentes veteranos no asisten. Solo quería avisarte.- Dicho esto, el hombre se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

Lisbon se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esa fiesta?- Preguntó Jane.

-Mucho. Lo único que me gusta de ella es la comida. Va todo tipo de personas como el fiscal, ministros, y más ricos que solo vienen por el buen vino y para contar sus estúpidas anécdotas. Y luego, viene la música.

-¿Música? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Sonrió Jane.

-Es cuando los que son como Grace y Rigsby aprovechan y salen a bailar.- Dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Oh, vamos no te pongas celosa…- La mujer prefirió no contestarle, por lo que se sentó bien y comenzó a mirar los papeles.- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?- Le preguntó.

-Sería lo mismo o peor que quedarme aquí.- Sonrió.- Además, tengo que hacer papeleo.

-Llama a Tyler, tal vez siga en pie lo de esta tarde. Seguro que a los otros no les importa hacer el papeleo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón.- Pensó la mujer levantándose y cogiendo la chaqueta.- Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho, voy a salir. ¿Os importa si acabáis el informe del caso? Solo tenéis que firmar y alegar como que el acusado ha confesado.

-Claro jefa.- Sonrió tan amable como siempre Grace.

-Diviértete.- Murmuró Cho jugando con una pequeña bolita de goma.

-Pero a las doce en casa.- Bromeó Rigsby sin despegar la vista del ordenador.

-Gracias chicos.- Dijo Lisbon antes de colgarse la chaqueta del hombro y coger el móvil mientras caminaba hacia el aparcamiento.- Mejor voy a su oficina, prefiero decírselo en persona.

Dicho esto, rectificó su trayectoria y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado oeste del edificio. Al final, el día no había sido para tanto. Por suerte, Jane había pillado al malo en el momento justo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de pasar una agradable tarde charlando con un amigo.

_Toc-toc_

-¿Tyler, estás ahí?- Preguntó al ver que su compañero no contestaba.- ¿Tyler? Soy Lisbon. Estoy libre esta tarde, por si sigue en pie lo de las cervezas.

Decidió abrir la puerta, ya que las persianas estaban echadas.

-Dios mío.- Por alguna razón desconocida, Lisbon no pudo correr o gritar o pedir ayuda.

Tyler se encontraba sentado en su silla, con la blusa llena de sangre, pero lo que hizo que a Lisbon le diera un vuelco el corazón, era la cara que había sobre este, imitando una burlesca sonrisa. El símbolo de John el Rojo.


	2. Negro carbón Verde esmeralda Rojo pastel

**Cap.2: Negro carbón, verde esmeralda, rojo pastel.**

Seguía sentada en aquella silla frente al escritorio de Bertram, parecía como si llevase horas. Aún tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, y algunas gotas que habían salpicado en su blusa. Se estrujaba los dedos nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Como no entrase alguien en aquel instante, no tenía dudas de que se largaría. Pareció como si alguien le hubiese oído, porque en aquel momento se abrió la puerta.

-Lisbon, gracias por esperar.- Tras Bertram, entraron otros tres hombres.- Estos son los agentes Montien, López y Wilson. Trabajaban con Tyler.

Lisbon hizo un amago de estrecharles la mano, pero tras mirárselas, decidió saludarles con un simple movimiento de manos.

-Siéntense, agentes, por favor.- Los tres agentes se repartieron el los sillones de la oficina, mientras que Lisbon se puso de lado para ver al director y a los hombres.- El forense dice que murió sobre las siete. La agente Lisbon encontró el cuerpo de Tyler hace unos veinte minutos.

-¿Qué hacía en su oficina?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Tyler era un viejo amigo, fuimos compañeros, aunque de eso ya hace mucho.- Les explico.- Esta mañana me dijo de salir a dar una vuelta, así que fui a su oficina a ver si aún tenía ganas y…- La mujer cerró los ojos y negó lentamente.

-Además de todo esto, la agente Lisbon investiga el caso de John el Rojo.- Les informó el director echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Podría ser un imitador.- Apuntó el agente Wilson esperanzado de que el propio John el Rojo no hubiese entrado en las oficinas.- Es una posibilidad.

-No.- Negó en rotundo Lisbon.- Ha sido él, lo sé.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?- Preguntó uno de los agentes.

Lisbon se quedó pensativa. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro como sabía que había sido el propio John el Rojo, pero estaba segura de que había sido él. Por primera vez, había experimentado lo que Jane en las escenas de crímenes de John el Rojo. Lo había notado al entrar por esa puerta, al ver aquella espeluznante sonrisa. Era como un sexto sentido que solo compartían ella y Jane.

-¿Agente?

-Lo sé, agente Wilson, y eso me basta.- Le respondió volviendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿No cree que John el Rojo tendría más cuidado? ¿No cree que John el Rojo no se arriesgaría tanto?- Los agentes parecían bastante escépticos ante Lisbon.

-Todo lo contrario.- Al ver las caras de confusión de los cuatro hombres prosiguió.- ¿No es obvio? Se está riendo de nosotros. Ha matado a un compañero delante de nuestras narices, y nadie se ha percatado, maldición.

La mujer se levantó comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mirando el techo. Había superado la fase de irrealidad, en la que su mente no procesaba que su amigo había muerto, ahora estaba en la fase de aceptación. Tenía ganas de gritar, de romper algo, o simplemente patalear contra la pared como cuan niña pequeña. Soltó un gruñido apretando los puños.

-Agente Lisbon, cálmese.- Le pidió Bertram viendo lo que venía a continuación.

-Delante de nuestras propias narices. Nos toma por idiotas.- Gruñó.- Yo lo podría haber evitado, si no le hubiera dicho que no quería salir nos hubiéramos encontrado a las cinco.

-Agente Lisbon, usted no es responsable de la muerte del agente Dylan.- Exclamó Bertram tratando de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-No, pero lo podría haber evitado.- Al ver que Bertram iba a replicarle, se le adelantó.- Sino le importa jefe, me gustaría ir a lavarme y demás.-El hombre tras el escritorio suspiró.

-Claro, no tendría ni que haber venido aquí. Descanse agente, su equipo podrá prescindir de usted esta semana.- Lisbon asintió.

-¿Significa eso que puedo no ir a la fiesta?- La pregunta no quedó demasiado convincente.

-Oh, creo que lo mejor que le puede venir ahora es música y relacionarse con gente.- Le sonrió.- Retírese agente.

...

Aparcó el coche cerca de la entrada y bajó de él buscando alguna cara conocida. En la entrada, había bastante gente, todos bien vestidos con trajes y con peinados elegantes. Algunos solo charlaban entre ellos o se saludaban, mientras que otros ya entraban con sus parejas o compañeros. Volvió a echar un vistazo alrededor en busca de la cabellera azabache, pero solo consiguió encontrar una pelirroja. La mujer llevaba un vestido rojo de tiros, que le llegaba a las rodillas, con un escote marcado.

-Grace. Estás guapísima.- La mujer se dio la vuelta y sonrió al rubio agradeciendo su cumplido.- ¿No has visto a Cho o a Rigsby?

-No, aunque supongo que ya estarán dentro.- Se encogió la pelirroja mirando alrededor.- Estaba mirando a ver si veía a Lisbon, no he visto su coche, así que debe de estar al llegar.

-Ya, yo también pensé eso. ¿Por qué no vamos entrando y la esperamos allí?

La chica sonrió y asintió acompañando a Jane hasta la entrada en silencio, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, y solo cuando se encontraron en el interior, con la atenuante música, Van Pelt decidió hacer la pregunta.

-¿Jane, crees que vendrá?

-Desde luego que vendrá. No le queda más remedio, y en el fondo creo que querrá venir.- Le sonrió Jane.

-¿Tú crees? Lisbon odia estas cosas. Nunca viene si eso es una optativa. Aunque espero que estés en lo cierto.- Asintió mientras se acercaban a sus dos compañeros.- Hola chicos.

-Grace, Jane.- Saludó Rigsby.- Cho y yo estábamos hablando de la jefa.

-Jane y yo también.- Le dijo Van Pelt.

-Hace más de una semana que no la vemos. ¿Cómo actuamos cuando venga?- Rigsby como siempre se enredaba con cualquier pequeña situación.- Yo la llamé dos veces, pero no me cogió el teléfono.

-Ya, yo también.- Asintió Cho.

-Y yo.- Admitió Grace.- Me da tanta pena lo de ese agente. Hace poco fuimos a comer en un caso juntas, estaba tan emocionada de que Tyler fuese a venir. Y a los tres días de llegar lo asesinan. ¿Qué opinas tú, Jane?

Jane no les escuchaba a pesar de estar a su lado, mantenía su vaso en el aire mientras miraba hacia algún punto de la sala. En realidad, había dejado de escuchar cuando hablaron de las llamadas, pues había entrado una cabellera azabache en aquel instante, y era la que estaba buscando. Lisbon había llegado y hablaba con unos hombres emperchados con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lucía un bonito vestido verde pastel. Medio palabra de honor, pues tan solo tenía una manga de una tela casi transparente. Por lo demás, el vestido era más o menos normal. Un pequeño escote, y su espalda quedaba casi al competo al descubierto. Su vestido casi rozaba el suelo, escondiendo unos zapatos de tacón blanco perla. Su rostro estaba adornado por su pelo, rizos sueltos cayendo por sus hombros en formas ondulantes de carbón, sus ojos verdes esmeralda y unos labios pintados de rojo pastel.

-Está preciosa.- Sonrió Van Pelt al darse cuenta de lo que Jane observaba.- En la entrada.- Les dijo a los otros dos que no habían entendido a que venía eso.

-Vaya.- Murmuró Cho al fijar su vista en su jefa.

-Sí, preciosa.- Sonrió Jane dejando su copa a un lado.- Preciosa.

-Preciosa se quedaría corto.- Admitió Rigsby abobado.- Nunca me había fijado en lo buena que está nuestra jefa.

Todos salieron de su abobamiento.

-Wayne.- Le avisó Van Pelt.

-¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?- Preguntó dando un trago de su copa y abriendo los ojos como platos.

Tras sonreír, Jane dejó atrás a sus compañeros y cruzó el salón hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-Estás increíble.- La mujer se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un Jane radiante.- Para no tener ganas de venir, estás preciosa.- Lisbon no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza.

-Siento lo de las llamadas.- Se disculpó.- No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y… Preferí estar sola.

-Lo haces muy a menudo... lo de encerrarte en ti misma.- Se encogió Jane. -Es tu mecanismo de autodefensa. Pero lo entiendo, querías estar sola y me parece bien. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- Dijo. Jane alzó una ceja.- En serio. Ayer fue el funeral. Dios mío, había tanta gente. Minelli, mis antiguos compañeros de cuando trabajaba con Bosco… su familia.- Murmuró esto último.- Su mujer Tenny estaba destrozada. ¿Quién pensaría que lo asesinarían? Tenía una hija ¿sabes? Se llama Anabel.

-No tenemos que hablar de esto.- Le comentó Jane.

-Lo sé, es que… Te hace replantearte las cosas… te hace pensar.

-¿Quieres bailar?- En otra ocasión, la agente se hubiera dejado arrastrar por el rubio sin apenas quejarse, pero ese momento no le parecía el más apropiado.

-No tengo ganas, en otro momento.

...

-Agentes.- El director Bertram se acercó a los tres compañeros que hablaban animadamente junto a las bebidas.- Un placer verlos aquí. ¿No ha venido Lisbon?- El hombre siguió la mirada que le hizo Van Pelt que conducía hasta la otra punta de la sala, donde mantenía una entretenida con su asesor.- Vaya… Bueno, solo quería asegurarme de que lo estaba pasando bien.

-Si quiere que le digamos algo de su parte, señor.- Se ofreció Van Pelt.

-No importa, agente Van Pelt. Me alegro de que esté pasando buena noche.- Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, y se desapareció entre la gente.

Al cabo de un rato, la música dejó de sonar, y uno de los agentes se subió al pequeño escenario que había al final del salón.

-Buenas noches, señoras y señores. Espero que estén pasando una agradable velada.- Saludó.- Antes que nada, agradecer al fiscal general Arnold Bow, quien ha hecho posible que nos reunamos un año más. Como ya sabéis, la semana pasada perdimos a un miembro del CBI, el agente Tyler Dylan fue asesinado, en la tarde del martes. Ha sido una semana dura, sin duda, y nos hemos planteado si debíamos suspender esta fiesta.

Todos los presentes en la sala escuchaban atentamente. Jane y Lisbon se habían acercado a sus compañeros.

-Sin embargo, hemos pensado que la mejor forma de honrarle es de esta manera. Tyler Dylan, no era un mero agente, era un hombre valiente y siempre leal, era honesto y humilde, pero ante todo, era nuestro amigo. Sé que muchos no lo conocían, pero quien tuvo la suerte de trabajar con él codo con codo, sabrá, que nos hemos despedido de una gran persona. Gracias.

El salón prorrumpió en aplausos, mientras que todas las personas volvían a la fiesta.

A las dos horas, Lisbon decidió marcharse de allí, no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros y volver a disculparse por lo de las llamadas. Tras subirse en su coche, sacó unos zapatos con poco tacón y se cambió, dando un suspiro cuando liberó a sus pies de aquella elegante tortura. Podía oír a su cama llamándola desde su habitación. Estaba tan cansada, que cruzó su jardín prácticamente en zigzag. Solo cuando metió la llave en su cerradura, pareció despertar de golpe.

"Crack" Lo había oído, esta segurísima de haber oído un suave "Crack" fuera de lugar. Tal vez otra persona, no le hubiera dado importancia, pero ella lo sabía, habían forzado su entrada. Sacó la llave y la volvió a meter esperando volver a oírlo, pero el mecanismo ya había encajado de nuevo. De su pequeño bolso de mano, sacó su Glock 9mm y abrió la puerta. Solo cuando encendió las luces y no vio a nadie suspiró.

-Te estás volviendo una auténtica paranoica, Teresa.- Se recriminó aún con el corazón en la garganta.- Nada que una ducha no pueda quitar.

Después de bañarse, se puso su pijama corto y se tumbó en la cama aún con la luz encendida, no pudo evitar echar una mirada de soslayo a una de sus estanterías entre las que había un libro de tapa marrón.

-Nadie te va a decir nada por cogerlo.- Le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.- Estás sola con tus demonios.

Tras coger el libro, volvió a sentarse en la cama y lo abrió. Era un viejo álbum de cuando trabajó para Bosco. La primera era una del equipo, en una cena de trabajo. Bosco en el centro pasándole un brazo por encima a una Teresa mucho más joven y con una sonrisa radiante, y por el otro lado, un joven de pelo castaño claro, Tyler, tan lleno de vida como lo había estado siempre. En las esquinas, estaban Mathias y Rubén, los dos últimos componentes del grupo.

-Cuantos años han pasado y aún te extraño como el día en que te fuiste.- Murmuró inconscientemente mientras sacaba la foto y se fijaba en el rostro de Bosco.

Le pareció oír un débil chirrido en el silencio de la noche, como si alguien huibiera cerrado o abierto la puerta principal de la casa.

Miró a su alrededor al momento de que cogía su arma de la mesilla. Su pulso iba a mil, casi como su respiración. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y fue hasta el baño, vacío. Se acercó al estudio, vació. Llegó al salón y encendió la luz, buscó minuciosamente algo fuera de lo común, un cojín rodado, una ventana abierta… nada. Se acercó a la cocina y encendió la luz…


	3. Besos y Recuerdos

**Cap.3: Besos y Recuerdos**

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?- Explotó, mientras se levantaba del sillón.- Estoy bien, te lo he dicho cien veces.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó la pelirroja sonrojándose.

-Perdona, es que, me pones nerviosa.

-Da igual.- Le aseguró Van Pelt mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Luego de haberle dado re-llamada al teléfono, Jane, a duras penas, descifró lo que Lisbon le intentaba decir, alertando al CBI. La casa, estaba ahora llena de policías y gente que Lisbon no conocía de nada, caminando de un lado para otro. En una esquina del salón, Bertram y Jane, hablaban tratando de que nadie les escuchara.

-¿Quiénes son esos, Grace?- Le preguntó la jefa.

La agente apuntaba junto a la puerta, donde dos hombres-roperos miraban en silencio sin hacer nada.

-No tengo ni idea, llegaron junto con Bertram, a lo mejor van a poner guardias en la puerta a partir de ahora.- Se encogió la pelirroja tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Jefa, hemos registrado los alrededores, y toda la casa, nada.- Le informó Rigsby acercándose con su compañero.- Los forenses están analizando la sangre de la cara que había en la pared. Por ahora no hay cadáver.

-¿Notaste algo fuera de lo normal cuando llegaste?- La preguntó Cho.

A Lisbon le resultaba un poco incómodo ser la testigo, se sentía mejor haciendo las preguntas, aun así, recordó.

-Sí, bueno, cuando entré, noté como si alguien hubiera forzado mi cerradura.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?- Preguntó Rigsby pensativo.

-Yo que sé, lo noté.- Le cortó Lisbon.

-¿No llamaste a la policía?- Le cuestionó Cho.

-No, porque no estaba segura, entré armada, si hubiera habido alguien no hubiera podido hace nada.- Les explicó la mujer.

-Está bien, ¿Y luego?

-Pues…subí a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y me puse en la cama. Y entonces…

-¿Entonces, qué?- Preguntó Rigsby.

-Oí un ruido, así que baje y…- Lisbon miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Qué hace la policía de sacramento aquí?

-Tus vecinos llamaron diciendo que habían oído un grito.- Le dijo Cho.- Ahora volvemos.- Se disculpó.

Lisbon se sentó, metió sus dedos entre su pelo y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas suspirando.

-Es normal que reaccionaras así, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado estas dos últimas semanas.- Intentó consolarla la pelirroja.- Pero, ¿por qué? Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. ¿Qué gana haciendo esto? No busca atención, eso ya lo tiene; tampoco te ha matado; ¿Qué es entonces?

-No lo sé, Grace, la verdad es que no entiendo nada.- Se encogió la ojiverde mientras se levantaba para saludar al director Bertram.

-Lisbon, me alegro de que esté bien.

-No pasa nada. ¿Han encontrado algo?- Preguntó.

-No, nada, aunque no esperaba encontrarlo.- Parecía nervioso, y echaba miradas de reojo a Jane, que permanecía callado a su lado.- Los forenses aún no saben de quien es la sangre, pero no es la de Tyler, de eso están seguros.

-¿Quiere decir eso que hay otra víctima?- Preguntó Van Pelt alarmada.- ¿Y nadie se ha dado cuenta?

-Sí, me temo que haya por ahí algún cadáver, y que nadie lo haya reclamado aún.

-Me alegro de no ser ese cadáver.- Murmuró Lisbon lo suficientemente audible como para que todos la oyesen.

-Primero Tyler y ahora esto, estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez se haya decidido macar al CBI como próximo objetivo.- Planteó, alarmando a la pelirroja.

-¿Cree que puedo ser su próxima víctima?- Preguntó escandalizada Lisbon entendiendo por donde iban los tiros.- Eso es una locura. ¿Por qué querría quitarme de en medio? Creo que solo quiere asustarnos.

-Y yo creo que está demasiado implicada en este caso.- Le dijo Bertram. Cho y Rigsby se habían acercado al grupo y escuchaban.- Por eso, he pensado que lo mejor es apartarte de este caso cuanto antes.- Lisbon quedó perpleja.

-Estará usted de coña, ¿no es así?- Preguntó a punto de estallar.- ¿Me va a quitar el caso de John el Rojo?

-No solo le quitaré el caso, además, he decidido, que lo mejor ante esta situación es tenerte bajo custodia.- Los presentes se miraron entre ellos perplejos.

-Puedo negarme.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, pero te tengo como testigo de un caso abierto.- Lisbon volvió a abrir la boca para rechistar.- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Estamos tratando con un asesino en serie, ¿Quién sabe qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza? ¿No has pensado por un momento que podrías haber muerto? ¿Qué podría haber sido tu sangre la que estuviera en esa pared?

El hombre había acabado por gritar, por lo que algunos de los presentes se habían virado para cotillear un poco. Recobrando la compostura le dijo.

-Coge algunas cosas, protección de testigos te esperan fuera.

Dando fuertes pisotones, la mujer subió las escaleras hecha una furia. ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello? ¿Cómo podía apartarla del caso, de su caso? Dio varias vueltas a grandes zancadas en la habitación tratando de calmarse. Cuando lo consiguió, sacó un bolso del ropero y comenzó a meter cosas en él.

_Toc-toc_

-Pasad.

El equipo al completo entró en la habitación. Rigsby se sentó en el escritorio, Van Pelt en la cama junto a la maleta y Cho y Jane se quedaron de pie.

-¿Cuándo volverás?- Preguntó tímidamente Van Pelt.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que no volveré hasta que cierren el caso o hasta que Bertram lo decida.

-Vamos a encontrarle, jefa, y podrás volver.- Le aseguró Rigsby.

-Seguro que sí.- Le sonrió terminando de hacer la maleta y cerrándola.- Si tengo suerte, volveré antes de lo previsto.

-Intenta no hacer demasiadas locuras.- Le pidió Cho.

Lisbon se quedó observando a Jane que miraba por la ventana, estaba distante, y la agente sabía exactamente por qué.

-¿No vas a decir nada antes de que me vaya?- Le preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Se encogió, sabía que Lisbon le había pillado.

-Podrías empezar por lo siento.- Le ayudó.- ¿Cómo has podido meterme en esto? ¿No podías pedirme una opinión?

-¿Opinión? Si te dejara irías corriendo hasta el corredor de la muerte tú sola. Además, Bertram solo me preguntó al respecto, nada más.- Le aseguró.

-¿Y no pudiste decirle que se olvidara?- Le recriminó.- ¿Tienes que actuar siempre por tu cuenta?

-Si te hubieras oído cuando me llamaste entenderías porque hago esto. ¿No has pensado en algún momento que estoy preocupado por ti? ¿Qué solo quería ayudarte?

-Pues que sepas que me sé cuidar yo solita.- Zanjó cogiendo la maleta y saliendo del cuarto seguida por el equipo.

Abajo, ya se habían retirado la mayoría de los policías, Lisbon se preguntaban qué pasaría con su casa. Bertram estaba sentado en uno de los sillones esperando a su agente. Cuando esta bajó, los hombres-roperos cogieron su maleta y la metieron en un coche negro que arrancó enseguida. Bertram se levantó y se acercó a Lisbon.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti antes de que te vayas?- Le preguntó cortésmente.

La mujer lo pensó unos instantes.

-Sí, me gustaría hablar con mis hermanos. Están en Chicago y…

-Eso no es posible.- Negó el director.- Entiende que no puedes tener contacto con nadie desde ahora, pero me aseguraré de que se les informe de lo ocurrido.

-Yo los llamaré Lisbon.- Le aseguró Van Pelt.- ¿Quieres que les diga algo más?

-Dile… a Tommy que hable con sus hermanos y…- A la mujer le costaba decirle a la pelirroja lo que le quería decir a su familia.- que le dé un beso y recuerdos a Anny.

Los seis salieron a la intemperie en aquella fresca noche de agosto mientras Lisbon aspiraba el fresco aire temiendo no volver a poder salir a la calle en mucho tiempo. Al llegar al coche oficial, un hombre castaño le abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar. Antes de entrar, la mujer se viró hacia su equipo.

-Os dejo que os despidáis.- Dijo Bertram observando al equipo.- Estoy con el chofer.

Cuando el equipo quedó solo, la tristeza se hizo patente. Van Pelt tenía una expresión de abatimiento; Rigsby estaba cabizbajo con el entrecejo fruncido; y aunque Cho, seguía serio, la ojiverde pudo ver en él algo de tristeza. Solo Jane parecía impasible, lo cual hacía preguntarse a Lisbon si realmente el numerito de la habitación había sido sincero. Le hubiera gustado decir tantas cosas, y sin embargo, el tiempo que le quedaba allí era escaso. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, intentó resumir aquella despedida.

-No atrapéis muchos malos sin mi.- Sonrió intentando tranquilizar los rostros de los demás.- Tened cuidado, chicos. No sé cuándo volveré, pero lo haré tan pronto como pueda.- Aseguró, sabiendo que probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviese a ver a sus compañeros.- Os echaré de menos.

-Nosotros también.- Murmuró Cho.

Van Pelt dio una zancada atrapando a su jefa en un abrazo, al que esta respondió. Pudo oír un débil sollozo proveniente de la pelirroja.

-Hey, que no me voy a la guerra.- Bromeó mientras se despedía de los demás con un breve abrazo.

Cuando llegó a Jane, todo lo que el hombre le había hecho sentir aquella noche se mezcló. Alivio, nerviosismo, frustración y ahora, sin embargo, sintió pena ante la despedida.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice.- Se sinceró por primera vez en la noche.

-Lo sé.- Asintió.- Supongo que no te puedo culpar.- El rubio le dio un breve abrazo, aspirando el suave aroma que esta desprendía.

Al separarse, Lisbon caminó hasta el coche.

-Si te molesta mucho, pégale un tiro, Cho.- El hombre asintió sonriente.- Hasta pronto.

Después de cerrar la puerta, el coche arrancó. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo atrás, donde las siluetas de sus compañeros comenzaban ahora a difuminarse con la oscuridad de la noche. Por un momento se sintió sobrecogida ante la incertidumbre de lo que venía ahora. Sin embargo, de algo estaba segura, volvería pronto a aquel lugar al que alguna vez pudo llamar "hogar", en aquel en el que podía considerar tener una "familia".


	4. El Reflejo

**Cap.4: El reflejo**

Abrió la nevera de nuevo, esperando que esta vez hubiera más cosas que cinco minutos atrás, pero de nuevo, la cerró soltando un bufido. La despensa también seguía igual, así que simplemente cogió una cerveza y se dirigió al sillón de la sala. Era muy espaciosa, decorada con buen gusto, casi era lujosa, con sus dos grandes sillones, la televisión de plasma, las estanterías colmadas de libros de ciencia y revistas, la mesa de cristal que había junto al sillón, y el piano de cola. Pero ella no tocaba el piano, ni leía artículos de ciencia, ni revistas del corazón, apenas veía la tele, así que pasaba el día leyendo o simplemente tumbada en la cama pensando.

Hacía ya aproximadamente cuatro meses que Teresa Lisbon llevaba encerrada en esa casa, sin noticias más que las del canal del veinticuatro horas, sin más contacto que el del guardia que merodeaba por la casa y el que se ponía junto a la habitación (Aunque con este, eran meras discusiones), y sin más intimidad que la que tenía cuando se encerraba entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación o en el baño.

Aquel lugar se podría haber llamado sin ningún problema el infierno de no ser porque casi nunca faltaba comida en la nevera y el baño tenía un relajante yacuzzi en el que podría pasarse horas y horas. Por lo demás, estaba tan depresiva, que últimamente se había vuelto adicta al chocolate. Cada vez que en su opinión se le bajaba la moral, bajaba hasta la despensa a coger unos trozos y volvía a subir.

-Agente Katherine Legendre, lista para el turno de guardia.- La ojiverde se viró ante la llegada de la mujer, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Kate!- Lisbon atrapó a la rubia en un abrazo dejándola completamente atónita, y al darse cuenta, se separó extrañada también.- ¿Acabo de abrazarte?- La rubia estalló en risas.

-Estar aquí encerrada te está volviendo loca.- Se mofó.- No sabía que venía a custodiar a una agente de la policía de California. Ya me han contado la historia…

-Menos mal, eso eliminará explicaciones de más.

-Ahora quiero detalles.- Continuó.

-¿A lo mejor lo que quieres es una cerveza?- La ojiverde alzó la botella medio vacía con una sonrisa.

Después de una breve discusión sobre si debía o no, la rubia acabó cayendo ante las súplicas de Lisbon. Bastó un largo buche y un suspiro de alivio, para que las dos compañeras se sentaran en el sillón a tener un interrogatorio en toda regla, sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche del traslado de Lisbon.

-¿Cómo has acabado aquí?- Le preguntó Lisbon.

-Después de tener un par de broncas con el jefe de la policía de San Francisco pedí el traslado. Ahora trabajo con la policía científica por todo el estado. No hago nada en particular, más bien, para aquello para lo que me llaman.- Explicó.- Pero háblame de ti, no te veo desde hace más de once años, pensé que te habrían llevado fuera de California.

-Yo también, pero es un alivio. Prefiero California, no puedo estar en contacto con nadie, pero supongo que al menos estoy cerca.

-¿Cerca de qué? Tu familia estaba en Chicago, si mal no recuerdo.

-Pues ya sabes, cerca de Sacramento, del equipo.- Se encogió haciendo que las cejas de la rubia se alzasen de forma alarmante.

-¿Del equipo? ¿Hay alguien en particular?- Lisbon negó sonriente.- Yo estuve hace poco con uno de Nueva York, y después con un compañero de trabajo. Pero luego descubrí que era gay.- Una expresión de desilusión de postró en su rostro.

-¿No tenéis políticas de relaciones?

-Pues claro, pero nadie las respeta.- La rubia le dio otro sorbo a su botellín.

-Podrías causarle problemas a tu jefe.- Le reprimió.

-¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?- Lisbon puso cara de confidencial, pero ante la mirada de cachorro de su amiga, lo soltó todo.

-Hay dos en mi equipo que salen juntos, no es la primera vez que me llevó una bronca de alguno de mis jefes, pero… no sé, parecen tan felices juntos, que no podrías entregarlos sin sentirme culpable. Son mis amigos, y en el fondo, solo quiero que sean felices.- La rubia se viró hacia arriba como buscando algo entre las paredes.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Creo que es radiación, sin duda, no hay otra cosa que te haga decir tantas sandeces.- Rio Kate.- ¿Dónde está mi amiga? Realmente necesitas que te saquen de aquí.- Al ver que esto no la animaba cambió de tema.- ¿Y fuera del CBI no hay nadie especial? ¿Algún romance serio reciente?

-Nada, aunque sí que hubo algo. Estuve hace unos años con alguien, pero solo fue solo una noche, ¿sabes? Nada demasiado especial, viaja mucho, así que no nos volvimos a ver.- Al ver los ojos abiertos y atentos de su amiga prosiguió con los ojos en blanco.- Walter Mashburn.

-Ya veo, ¿Y no te has tirado a nadie de tu oficina?- A la aludida casi le sale la cerveza por la nariz.

-No, a diferencia tuya, yo respeto las normas, para intentar que no me echen.

-Bah, me he tirado a todos mis jefes y nunca me han despedido…- La mujer se quedó pensativa.- No por eso, al menos. El último quedó encantado.

-¿Cómo hemos pasado a este tema tan rápido?- Las dos rieron, y al acabarse el botellín, Kate se puso seria.

-Me enteré de lo de Bosco.- Murmuró. Kate también había trabajado con el agente en los mismos años que Lisbon.- Es una pena.

-Sí, una pena.- Murmuró Lisbon con una débil sonrisa.

-Hay quien tiene que irse, pero siempre hay otros se quedan.- La rubia se levantó.- Tengo que hacer una ronda, nos vemos luego. Y esto…- Señaló a la cerveza.-… queda entre nosotras.

-Pensé que tú te ibas a quedar.- Le sonrió la ojiverde.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.- Bromeó.- Pero antes debo de cumplir con mi deber.

...

La oscuridad de la noche hacia que aquel lugar fuese todavía más escalofriante de lo que era. Solo cuando llegaron al lugar iluminado con los focos pudieron dejar de andar a tientas. En el centro del callejón había una mujer, llena de sangre y con el cuello prácticamente separado de la cabeza.

-Esto se avisa.- Murmuró Jane con repulsión.

-Es Laura Pool, un ciudadano dio el aviso de su muerte, así que mandé a mis hombres para que investigasen… luego les llamamos.- Explicó un policía regordete.

-Rigsby, ve a hablar con el testigo. ¿Causa de la muerte?- Preguntó Cho.

-Cinco apuñalamientos por la espalda, luego le rajaron el cuello. El forense dice que ya estaba muerta cuando se lo cortaron.- Informó Van Pelt.

-¿Jane, tienes alguna idea?

-No, no me viene ninguna.- Negó.- ¿Sabéis? Creo que no os hago falta aquí. Parece que lo lleváis todo controlado. Si no os importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta.

Cho ni se molestó en tratar de detenerlo. No porque no le fuese a hacer caso, tampoco porque Jane tuviese algo más importante que hacer que repasar sin descanso los archivos de John el Rojo o tumbarse en su cama a leer en un vano intento de dormirse, o en el peor de los casos, irse a algún bar. Bien sabía Cho que no se iba a emborrachar, Jane no era de esos, apenas le gustaba tomarse otra cosa que no fuera un té.

Lo que realmente les preocupaba a todo el equipo de aquellas excursiones al bar, era que el rubio solo las hacía para poder torturarse en paz. Y es que últimamente las cosas no habían ido nada bien. El equipo estaba en baja forma, y no era para nada culpa de Cho, ya que este hacía de todo y más para intentar que estos no se hundieran. Hacía ya tiempo que la tradición de la pizza de caso cerrado había desaparecido siempre con las excusas de que ya estaban demasiado cansados o de que era demasiado tarde.

-¿Habría que preocuparse?- Preguntó Grace.

-No.- Respondió secamente Cho.- Es hora de que asuma las consecuencias de sus actos. La culpa es algo con lo que todos tenemos que cargar tarde o temprano.

-¿La culpa de qué?

-De que Lisbon se haya ido.- Acusó.- Me voy, a estas horas no creo que podamos hacer demasiado aquí. Mejor que sigamos mañana.

-Sí, jefe.- Respondió cabizbaja la pelirroja.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando hacia su coche. _Sí deberíamos preocuparnos, no es su culpa, es de todos por no impedírselo. Todos sabíamos lo que Jane iba a hacer._ Murmuró una voz en su cabeza. Echaba de menos a Lisbon, y aunque ni Rigsby, ni Cho ni Jane lo admitiesen abiertamente, estos también. Sin darse cuenta, chocó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Jefe.- Se asombró al ver a Bertram.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Pues, la verdad es que pasaba por el barrio, así que decidí echar un vistazo, el agente Cho me comunicó el nuevo caso, ¿ya os vais?

-Sí. No hay demasiado que ver, así que si me disculpa.- El hombre le sonrió y siguió caminando.

Van Pelt echó vaho a sus manos tratando de calentarlas en vano. Ya estaban en diciembre, lo que significaba que el frío era el protagonista. Las pequeñas nevadas ya habían empezado, aunque poco a poco, enfriando el suelo y todo lo que había a su paso. Aquel estaba siendo un invierno más frío de lo habitual.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa y me prepare algo caliente.- Murmuró aliviada al subirse a su coche.

...

Había cambiado unas diez veces de posición, para buscar una cómoda para poder leer sin tener que sentarse en el escritorio. Boca abajo, boca arriba, con los pies para arriba apoyados en el cabezal de la cama, con la cabeza colgando por fuera de la cama, y muchas más, pero seguía incomoda, probablemente el que llevase más de dos horas allí tumbada tendría algo que ver. Aquel había sido desde que llegó a aquella casa uno de sus pasatiempos, leer antiguos archivos, casos cerrados. En ese momento eran todos los casos de John el Rojo. La cama, estaba abarrotada de papeles, por lo que el tan simple hecho de moverse le costaba.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido.- Murmuró ofuscada repasando una y otra vez los archivos.- Me paso el día mirando estos malditos informes, esperando que se nos haya pasado algo, alguna pista…

-Es inútil.- Respondió el espejo.- No hay nada, ese es el problema. ¿De qué sirve lo que hago?

-Aunque es mejor que no hacer nada.- Se sentó en la cama.- Tal vez encuentra algo.

-¿A quién vas a engañar?- Le preguntó la Lisbon de cristal.- Solo lo haces para estar cerca de ellos, para evitar sentirte inútil.

-¿Qué iba a hacer si no?- Se quedó mirando su reflejo, y por un momento se sintió idiota.- La soledad me está volviendo loca…

_Toc-toc_

La puerta se abrió y apareció Kate, quien parecía que había acabado ya su tercera ronda.

-Lisbon, tienes visita.- La sorpresa que se reflejó en la cara de esta fue acompañada de la caída de la mitad del papeleo en un intento de levantarse rápido.- Te espera abajo.- Y dicho esto se fue.

No esperaba ninguna visita, eso era obvio, pero el hecho de que fuese a la una de la madrugada, hacía que fuera todavía más sorprendente. No esperó más, se amarró el pelo y bajó las escaleras. ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez, Bertram le había a su equipo que podría venir. Quizás era su familia. Por un momento su rostro se iluminó deseando ver a Annabeth sentada en uno de los sillones, pero lo que vio no pudo más que desilusionarse.

-Lisbon, me alegra verte.- El director de la brigada le invitó a tomar asiento.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Aburrida.- Contesto.- ¿Cómo es que ha venido?

-Pasaba por aquí por un caso.- El semblante de Bertram parecía relajado.- Pareces decepcionada.

-No, no es eso, es que… pensé que tal vez había venido a sacarme de esta casa. Llevo cuatro meses y no hay respuesta por parte de John el Rojo, no puedo estar eternamente escondida.- Dijo.

-Lisbon, no es seguro estar ahí fuera mientras el siga suelto.- Argumentó el director.

-No es más seguro estar aquí. ¿Cree que un par de guardias le impedirían entrar en esta casa? Si quiere, pude matarme.

-No puede, en caso de que entrara, tenemos cámaras por todas partes, algo grabarían.- Se encogió.- Pero no he venido para discutir, solo quería tener una agradable charla contigo.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, Lisbon tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba hacia algún punto de la alfombra, y Bertram la miraba a ella.

-¿Cómo está el equipo?- Preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Está bien. Me costó convencer a Cho de que se pusiera en tu puesto. Te tiene mucha estima, aunque no lo demuestre.- Sonrió.- Los demás están bien, Jane algo ausente, aunque no ha dejado de resolver casos y meternos en problemas.- Frunció el ceño provocando una débil sonrisa en la mujer. Sin embargo, pronto se le borró.- ¿Qué te pasa Lisbon? De verdad es que no entiendo nada. Fui yo quien te sacó de aquel horrible lugar. Aquí estás a salvo.

-No necesito estar a salvo.- Discutió.

-¿No te da miedo?- Lisbon no comprendió.- Saber que alguien quiere matarte, ser el punto de mira, el objetivo, saber que tu nombre está marcado.

-Es mi trabajo ser el objetivo de un asesino furioso. No sé lo que he hecho para que se cabree conmigo, no creía presentar ninguna amenaza para él, pero no me importa. Si estoy con el equipo no me pasará nada, estoy segura.- El hombre se levantó mirando el reloj.- ¿Ya se marcha?

-Sí, quiero llegar esta noche a mi casa, hay mucho trabajo por la oficina, papeleo, que te voy a contar que tú no sepas. Bueno, Lisbon, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.- Se despidió.

-Eso no depende de mí.- Le sonrió antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Ya está, pasarían meses, sino años hasta que alguien volviese a entrar por esa puerta. Subió las escaleras, derecha a su cuarto. Para empezar, se sentía traicionada por su equipo. No era exactamente culpa suya, pero por alguna razón, ella estaba enfadada con ellos. Podrían haber parado a Jane. Dios sabía que ellos estaban al tanto de lo que el asesor le diría a Bertram. Y luego estaba Bertram. Había venido solo hasta allí para saludarla. Casi parecía que se estuviera mofando de ella.

-Cálmate Teresa, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez.- Le intentó calmar la Lisbon del espejo.


	5. De Señoritas y Vaqueros

**Cap. 5: De señoritas y vaqueros**

Podía aún de espaldas, notar la mirada de esta sobre ella. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta, y aun así, sabía que la acompañaría hasta donde hiciera falta. No pudo evitar sentir que estaba abusando de aquella amistad, aunque aquella mujer le debía demasiados favores. No obstante, no sabía si todos aquellos favores llegarían a cubrir aquel tan grande que estaba a punto de hacerle. Solo cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo sentir la tristeza de sus ojos. Sabía que estaba preocupada, pero ahora no podía acallar aquel sentimiento, quedaba poco tiempo.

-Creo que lo tengo todo.- Repasó las cosas una vez más sobre la cama.- Llevo algo de ropa, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en estar en algún lugar decente; linterna, munición, dinero…

-¿Ne te llevas eso?- Kate le señaló a una esquina donde estaban todos los casos que se había traído.

-No, no puedo llevar muchas cosas. Tan solo una pequeña mochila. Además esos archivos ya son inútiles.- Cuando terminó de meter las cosas en ella la cerró con un suspiro. Aún no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Esto no va a salir bien.- Negó la rubia.

-¿Qué dices? Es un plan genial. Simple y genial. Está todo calculado. Cuando salgas a la ronda, yo estaré atenta, y en el momento propicio saldré. Llevo planeando esto demasiado tiempo, no puede fallar nada.- Al ver que iba a rechistar le replicó.- No seas pesimista.

-Ser pesimista sería decir que funcionará. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Antes no eras así. Has cambiado.- Lisbon se quedó de piedra.- Siempre has respetado las normas.

-Hasta que ellas dejaron de respetarme.- Murmuró.- Si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé. Puedes irte y hacer que no has escuchado nada.

La rubia frunció el ceño mientras giraba la mirada. Estaba con su amiga, lo tenía clarísimo, pero en el fondo, sabía que estaba en aquel lugar por una buena razón.

-Me da miedo que estés en peligro.- Admitió, haciendo que la agente quedara completamente asombrada. Kate no era de las personas que te hablaba de sus sentimientos.- ¿Y si te volviera a atacar? ¿Y si te llegara a pasar algo de verdad?

-Kate, no me va a pasar nada. He aprendido de los mejores.- Ambas sonrieron.- Tengo que hacerlo, esta es mi única oportunidad. Si no salgo ahora, no me lo perdonaré jamás.

-En ese caso, sabes que estoy contigo.- La ojiverde sonrió.- ¿A dónde irás?

-Me vuelvo a Sacramento.- Sonrió.

Quedaron unos instantes en silencio, mirándose. Pocas veces, Lisbon había trabado una amistad tan fuerte como la que había tenido con su actual equipo. Sin embargo, aquella era una excepción. Si alguien le preguntaba, Kate había sido la hermana que nunca había tenido. La había apoyado en sus peores momentos y, viceversa. Entonces, la rubia se levantó.

-Bueno, tengo que salir a hacer mi guardia. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea de forma más tranquila.-Suspiró.- Podríamos ir a cenar a un italiano. Conozco uno genial en San Fracisco. Tienen unos profiteroles buenísimos.

-Seguro que sí.- Antes de que Kate saliera, Lisbon la llamó.- Gracias, Kate… Por todo.

-Por ti lo que sea, Teresa.- Dicho esto, salió del cuarto cerrándolo.

Se había quedado sola. Sola con sus miedos, con sus temores, sola con sus demonios.

...

Una vez más, el agotamiento y la monotonía de aquella jornada lo dejaban atontado en el sillón. Jane, pese a no haber dormido en toda la noche (como otras muchas atrás), no conseguía ahora, en su sofá favorito encontrar el sueño. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana, cuando había llegado a las oficinas, y habían pasado más de dos horas sin que nadie le dijera nada.

-Jane.- Cho, sin acercarse al sillón llamó al asesor.- Jane, tenemos que irnos. Bertram quiere vernos.

-¿Bertram? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Preguntó extrañado sentándose.

-Si lo supiera no iría.- Le cortó el asiático.- Vamos, Van Pelt y Rigsby ya están allí.

Debía de ser algo grande para que su jefe les convocara en su oficina y fue cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, que se dio cuenta de que Cho lo miraba como desconfiado "_Yo no he hecho nada_". Pensó automáticamente rebobinando los últimos días "_Nada fuera de lo común, claro_". No cruzaron palabra hasta llegar hasta el despacho y es que Cho, aparte de que no hablaba mucho, se mostraba algo reacio con Jane. Cho extrañaba a su jefa, aunque no lo admitiera. El asesor sabía que aunque no cruzaba demasiadas palabras con ella mantenía una gran confianza en ella y ella igual con él.

-Tú primero.- Dijo cordialmente cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho.

-Agente Cho, Jane, me alegra veros.- Sentados en los sillones ya estaban Rigsby y Van Pelt, tal como había dicho Cho.- ¿Cómo va el caso nuevo?

-No demasiado bien señor, solo hay una testigo, y dice que estaba demasiado oscuro, tan solo vio a un hombre corriendo, blanco, no ha dicho más. Hoy pensábamos ir a hablar con la familia y compañeros de trabajo.- Informó Cho.

-Bueno, como no les quiero entretener, iré directo al grano.- El hombre respiró hondo.- Lisbon no está en la casa.

-¿Cómo que no está en la casa?- Van Pelt miraba con algo de temor a su jefe.- ¿La han trasladado o algo?

-Anoche desapareció.- Los presentes quedaron simplemente atónitos ante las palabras de este.- Hemos descartado que John el Rojo se la haya llevado, así que…

-¿Cómo que lo han descartado?- La reacción había llegado antes de lo previsto. Todos se habían levantado y parecían fuera de sus casillas.

-No puede descartar nada aún.- Replicó Jane.

-Debe haber cámaras en la casa, es una casa de protección, se supone que nadie puede entrar ni salir.

-Menos mal que la investigación estaba en buenas manos.- Resopló Van Pelt indignada.

-¡Silencio!- La voz autoritaria del director los calló.- No toleraré este comportamiento. No descartaríamos esa opción si no estuviéramos al cien por cien seguros de que no ha sido él. Y la casa, agente Cho está hecha para que nadie entre, no para que no salgan.- Trató de relajarse respirando hondo.- La brigada no dirigirá esta investigación. Un equipo del sector privado se hará cargo de ella. Solo os he avisado por cortesía profesional.

Después del revuelo, se habían sentado otra vez pensativos.

-¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto?- Preguntó Cho.

-Ya están rastreando la zona. Hemos cortado las carreteras, pero nuestra idea es decírselo al público. Hemos pensado en lanzar un comunicado de búsqueda.- Comentó.

-¿Comunicado de búsqueda? ¿Si John el Rojo está detrás de ella no le pondrá alerta?- Cuestionó el asesor.

-Creo que en caso de que la estuviera vigilando, sabrá que se ha ido. Lanzaré el comunicado esta tarde.- Les echó una última mirada a todos.- Quiero que quede claro, que si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna información sobre el paradero de Lisbon lo diga de inmediato. No nos vendría nada bien otra muerte de alguien de dentro del CBI. ¿Queda entendido?

-Sí, señor.- Respondieron sin mucho ánimo.

-Y ahora, seguid investigando ese caso. Cuanto antes lo acabéis de resolver mejor.

...

-Déjeme una cerveza, por favor.- Pidió sentándose en la barra junto a un hombre que tenía toda la pinta de un vaquero.

-Aquí tiene, señorita.- Sonrió el camarero.

Casi de un buche vació media botella. El alivio que sintió al darlo, fue increíble. Por un momento se destensó y respiró con tranquilidad después de haber andado por no menos de diez kilómetros. Había parado en el primer bar que había visto, no para otra cosa que para asegurarse de poder despistar a alguien si la seguía. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado que la observaba con una media sonrisa.

-No vienen muchas señoritas por aquí.-Le dijo al darse cuenta de que le miraba. Al ver que no contestaba continuó.- ¿Vas de viaje? ¿Piensas pasar la noche aquí?

-De hecho, no. Me marcho esta noche.- Respondió viendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Parece un viaje duro si te vas a tales horas…- Lisbon no respondió.- Voy hacia el sur, si necesitas que te deje en algún lugar.

-Lo siento, pero yo voy al norte.- Alegó secamente provocando una gran sonrisa en su compañero.

-Hey, Pool, ponle a nuestra amiga aquí otra cerveza, parece que no ha tenido un buen día.- Lisbon aceptó de buen grado aquella proposición.- ¿Y a dónde vas, al norte está la frontera? ¿Sales de California?

-Me voy a casa.- Murmuró mirando detenidamente el cristal de la botella.

-¿A casa o a tu hogar?- Preguntó.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?- El hombre negó lentamente chasqueando la lengua.

-De donde yo vengo son dos cosas diferentes.- Sonrió.- La casa es un lugar bonito, con un amplio jardín bien cuidado. Tiene chimenea y si tienes suerte también aire acondicionado para los veranos calurosos.- Lisbon no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de aquel hombre.- El hogar es el lugar donde te sientes protegido. Donde te quieren por cómo eres, y donde puedes ser tú sin que te juzguen.

La mujer se quedó observándolo por unos instantes. Con un ademán, el hombre se levantó y se marchó del establecimiento, pagando también, lo que ella había tomado. Se levantó de su sitio y salió al exterior. Corría una fría brisa que le puso los pelos de punta. Tenía claro algo, aquella noche no caminaría más, o al menos por ahora. Se puso la capucha tapándose la mayor parte de la cara y paró el primer taxi que vio.

Si no fuera por las prisas que llevaba y por la oscuridad de aquella calle, podría haber jurado, que detrás de una de las esquinas se acababa de esconder una cabeza, que segundos atrás la observaba. Cuando el taxi pasó por allí, la esquina y la calle estaban vacías, pero en el fondo, sabía que había habido alguien allí.

"_¿Me estarían siguiendo?"_ Un temor la inundó al imaginarse a un encapuchado siguiéndola por las calles tan cerca de ella, pero aun así invisible. Probablemente irían armados. A lo mejor querían matarla antes de que llegase a Sacramento. Tragó con dificultad intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. La verdad es que se había vuelto muy desconfiada. En el momento en el que se subió al taxi, pudo imaginar al chofer, dándose la vuelta con una mirada malévola y diciéndole _"Te estaba esperando"_

Sin duda, no haría ninguna parada hasta llegar a Sacramento. Tanto como si tenía que ir a pie, como si tenía que ir en taxi o en metro, estaba segura de que no pararía a descansar. Miró el reloj, las 2:27 Hacía tres horas que había salido de la casa, lo que hacían en total, diecisiete horas sin dormir más las que le quedaba. Podía notar el sueño, tratando de apoyarla contra el cristal y dejarla dormida, pero abrió los ojos como platos y se mantuvo despierta todo el trayecto.

...

Dio un largo suspiro cuando se dejó caer rendido en el sillón. Había sido sin duda alguna, uno de los días más agotadores desde que estaba al cargo. No había sido fácil manejar al equipo tras la noticia de Bertram. Van Pelt se quedada mirando la nada, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que decía. Rigsby le preguntaba _Qué_, cada vez que terminaba una frase y Jane… Jane solo fingía dormir en su sillón, como siempre.

-No sé cómo Lisbon hace que trabaje.

Antes siquiera de poder desvestirse, sonó el timbre. Cogió el arma que acaba de dejar sobre la mesa y la empuñó decidido. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? A las doce y poco más. No solía recibir visitas, y cuando las recibía siempre avisaban con antelación. Desde lo de Lisbon todos habían mantenido los ojos abiertos, temiendo ser el siguiente, pero a él nadie conseguía tomarle por desprevenido.

-Vale, lo retiro.- Murmuró asombrado cuando observó por la mirilla.- ¿Lisbon?

-Cho, siento aparecer así, es que no tenía otro sitio al que ir.- Murmuró temblando por el frío.

A pesar de la capucha, el asiático podía notar sus párpados caídos a causa del cansancio y sus piernas temblorosas, probablemente de haberla aguantado todo el día a pie. Lo que al hombre le asombraba, era que hubiera acudido directamente a él.

-Pasa.- Invitó cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie en el barrio.

Según pasó, Cho cogió su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero mientras le invitaba a tomar asiento. La observó unos instantes, sentada en el sillón cuando dijo.

-Te prepararé algo caliente. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Tal como Lisbon esperaba, no había hecho preguntas. Por eso había acudido a él, sabía que no preguntaría, pues en realidad, lo sabía todo. En el caso de haber acudido a Van Pelt, esta hubiera estado preocupada toda la noche. Rigsby, solía atenerse demasiado a las normas, y aunque la agente confiaba en él, prefería no tentarlo. Y Jane, simplemente, no quería verlo, le daba miedo que actuara como la noche en que se fue, diciéndole que aquello era peligroso y que se estaba exponiendo al peligro.

-Tengo algo de sopa, por si…- El hombre bajó la voz al ver que la agente se había quedado dormida en el minuto que la había dejado sola.

Dejando la taza a un lado, Cho sacó una manta y se la colocó por encima, asegurándose de no despertarla. No quería hacer preguntas, ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante, ahora, su amiga tenía que descansar. Apagó la luz del salón, echó un último vistazo a la ojiverde, ahora tranquilamente dormida y no pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse de que hubiera vuelto, aun en aquellas condiciones.

-Buenas noches, jefa.


	6. Intocable

**Cap.6: Intocable**

-¿Estás de broma?- Casi gritó Rigsby haciendo que sus compañeros le asesinaran con la mirada al ver como las demás mesas se viraban hacia ellos.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo llegó?- Preguntó Jane.

-Anoche.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- Preguntó Van Pelt indignada.- Hemos estado todos muy preocupados.

-Era peligroso. No sabemos si la siguen. Podrían habernos pinchado los teléfonos. Además, habríais actuado diferente y podría traer sospechas. No creía que el CBI fuera un buen lugar para hablar del tema.- Suspiró Cho.- ¿Os parece esta noche en mi casa?

Rigsby se echó para atrás en el asiento resoplando.

-No pensarás dejarla tirada, ¿no? Es nuestra jefa, nuestra amiga.- Le recriminó Cho.

-No.- Negó el alto.- Es solo que… me cuesta asimilarlo. ¿Se da cuenta de que estamos rompiendo un montón de normas?

-Eso no importa, Wayne.- Murmuró Grace.- Debe de ser horrible para ella. No me imagino lo mal que lo tiene que estar pasando.

-¿Qué te contó anoche?- Preguntó Jane.

-Nada.- Al ver la mirada de sus compañeros siguió.- Nada, llegó tarde y como dice Van Pelt se encontraba cansada. Estaba helada, así que le fui a traer algo caliente, pero se durmió. No iba a agobiarla a preguntas.- Se encogió.

-Vale, entonces esta noche.- Asintió Jane.- Será mejor que volvamos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia, Cho está en lo cierto, debemos actuar normal.

...

Estaba aburrida, bueno, aburrida no era exactamente la palabra. Más bien entre nerviosa y expectante. Había despertado cerca de las doce del mediodía, hora a la que nunca se levantaba. Como era obvio, Cho ya había salido, así que tenía la casa para ella sola. La primera media hora, se contentó con curiosear un poco, mirar las fotos de las paredes, los libros de su amigo, y las extrañas figurillas que tenía en los estantes. Cuando le entró hambre, había descubierto una pequeña nota en la encimera "Hay comida en la nevera" Así que se había calentado lo primero que había visto y se había sentado junto a la tele, para ver las noticias.

-¿Será posible?- Quedó atónita cuando un hombre medio calvo y rodeado de micros, comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer en la noche, desapareció una de nuestras agentes que teníamos en custodia. La agente Teresa Lisbon, estaba bajo un peligro inminente, por lo que preferimos llevarla con nuestros compañeros de protección de testigos.- Bertram hizo una breve pausa y continuó.- Pedimos a los ciudadanos que si alguien la ha visto, se comunique inmediatamente con las oficinas del CBI.

Sabía que aquello ocurriría, pero no pudo evitar enojarse cuando terminó. Quedaba, oficialmente enclaustrada de nuevo. La foto estaría ya circulando por toda California, en especial en Sacramento, pues Bertram, no era tonto y probablemente conocería sus intenciones.

...

-¿Chicago? ¿Cómo que Chicago?

-Sí.- Asintió Jane.- Al norte, piensa salir de California, probablemente ya lo haya hecho.

-Pero… ¿Para qué iba a irse a Chicago?- Bertram no parecía decidido a creer lo que el asesor le decía sin una buena teoría.- A demás, no estoy seguro de que ese camarero sea de fiar, a lo mejor la confundió.

-¿Qué le dijo exactamente?

-Pues que había entrado, se había sentado en la barra y se había puesto a charlar con un hombre. Es más, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que escuchó, dice que le pareció oír que iba hacia el norte.- Se encogió.

-Tiene mucho sentido.- Intentó de nuevo convencerlo Jane.- Su familia está en Chicago, hace más de un año que no habla con ellos en persona. ¿No cree que sería el primer lugar al que iría?

El director quedó pensativo y se viró hacia la ventana apoyándose en la madera. Ya atardecía, y Jane se moría de ganas por salir de aquel despacho. Bertram le había llamado para hacerle saber que había habido suerte en un bar a unos kilómetros de la casa, dónde un camarero aseguraba haber visto a aquella mujer _"Muy guapa por cierto"_ pedir dos cervezas y sentarse a charlar con un medio cowboy.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Admitió Bertram.- Mandaré a unos agentes a que visiten a sus hermanos allí.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Jane levantándose.

-Pues sí. Supongo que ya te puedes ir.- Hizo un ademán de despedida y se quedó en silencio cuando el rubio cruzó la puerta.

...

-Y piensa mandar a agentes a Chicago.- Informó Jane mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con una taza de té.- No les habrás dicho nada, ¿no es así?

-No, no ha hablado con ellos desde…- La mujer se quedó pensativa, y se dio cuenta, apenada, que hacía más de cinco meses que no hablaba con ninguno de sus hermanos.- No sé ni desde cuándo.

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Van Pelt y Rigsby compartían miradas de soslayo, Cho miraba el suelo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en no más de veinticuatro horas y Jane observaba a Lisbon detenidamente, quien con el ceño fruncido escrutaba el fondo de su taza de café.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en el caso?- Preguntó Lisbon rompiendo el incómodo silencio.- ¿Ha vuelto a aparecer en el mapa?

-Desde que desapareciste, John el Rojo ha matado a dos personas en un periodo de dos meses.- Cho le pasó un archivo.- Sin embargo, no ha usado su modus operandi. En el primer caso, la víctima fue Alexia Hank, tiene veintisiete años. Fue raptada cuando salió del trabajo, la encontraron dos días después, en un viejo almacén. Junto a ella estaba su marca. Había sido torturada dolorosamente. Le habían arrancado las uñas una a una, tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, quemaduras por una pistola eléctrica… Creemos que quería sacarle información.

-¿Y la segunda víctima?- Preguntó Lisbon.

-Exactamente lo mismo. Esta vez fue un hombre, George Donnel, treinta y cuatro años. No hemos encontrado aún una relación entre ambos.

-Es decir, que John el Rojo va detrás de algo.- Frunció el ceño y cerró el archivo.- Gracias por sacar el archivo de la oficina

-Los demás con las novedades están en una caja en mi cuarto, cuando quieras echarle un vistazo, puedes hacerlo.- Le comentó.- Me ha costado mucho sacarlos. Últimamente necesitas autorización para todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Lisbon.

-Bueno, han reformado las reglas. Por ejemplo, hay evaluaciones de los agentes cada mes. Si piensan que hay algo raro en ti, te hacen una vista.- Lisbon quedó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Bertram ha dicho que es por seguridad.- Cho hizo una mueca extraña.- ¿Sabes? Cuando mataron a Tyler, se habló mucho en las oficinas. Todos creían que había alguien infiltrado. ¿Recuerdas al agente Wilson, el compañero de Tyler? Pidió el traslado dos semanas después. Le dio un ataque de ansiedad, por lo visto, dicen que estaba paranoico. Bertram intenta aparentar que todo va bien, y lo estaba yendo… hasta que se extendió la noticia de que te habías fugado. Muchos no descartan que estés ahora mismo con John el Rojo.

-Por lo que veo, las cosas no van demasiado bien en el CBI. ¿Qué más normas han cambiado?

-Esa es la más importante. Las demás son más pequeñas: Cambios de horarios, reducen las horas de descanso, se permiten relaciones entre los agentes…

Las miradas cruzadas entre Wayne y Grace no pasaron desapercibidas para el resto del grupo que los miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rigsby.- Quizás no era un secreto, pero lo llevábamos discretamente.

Los demás simplemente sonrieron tratando de apartar aquel tema.

-Gracias Cho. Y gracias a vosotros también.- La mujer sonrió a sus compañeros.- Gracias por arriesgar tanto.

-Bueno, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?- Sonrió Van Pelt.

-Voy a por unas cervezas.- Se levantó Cho.

Lisbon se acercó al cuarto del asiático y dejó los papeles allí, decidida a leerlos minuciosamente aquella noche. Jane se le había acercado en silencio, y solo cuando se dio la vuelta pudo notar su presencia, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, no pudo evitar sobresaltar a la agente superior, como tantas veces había hecho.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó esta al notar la media sonrisa del asesor y la tranquilidad con la que la observaba.

-Nada.- Se encogió.- Es solo que me alegra verte que estás de vuelta sana y salva.

-Ya ves.- Cuando fue a pasar por su lado para volver con sus compañeros notó que el rubio la agarraba del brazo y la viraba hacia él. Su mirada, era diferente esta vez. Casi como si tuviera miedo.

-Lo siento. Siento haberte alejado aquella noche en tu casa, es solo que… No sé, me entró pánico cuando supe que había estado tan cerca de ti.

-Lo haces muy a menudo… lo de alejar a la gente.

-Contigo no me funciona.- Sonrió.

Lisbon se quedó observándole, quería decirle que se alegraba que con ella no le funcionase, que no le importaba lo que pasó aquella noche, que lo había extrañado todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, que ella también se alegraba de estar de vuelta, que había echado en falta sus bromas, aquellas que conseguían sacarle una pequeña sonrisa incluso en sus peores días. Sin embargo, solo sonrió y le dijo.

-¿Vamos?

Rigsby y Van Pelt charlaban alegremente en el sofá, mientras que Jane iba a ayudar a Cho a traer las botellas y Lisbon cogía el libro que había tomado prestado de la estantería de su agente e intentaba leer. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar, desviar su atención cuando la pelirroja estalló en carcajadas por alguna estupidez que había dicho Rigsby y se apoyaba en él a causa de la risa. Cho y Jane se les unieron, repartiendo las cervezas. Aquella tarde, la pasaron en tranquilidad, contándole a Lisbon las anécdotas que el asesor les había dejado en su ausencia, escuchando las disculpas que este tenía y bromeando sobre que la casa de Cho sería a partir de ahora su nuevo cuartel general.

-Deberíamos de ponerle un nombre.- Rio Rigsby divertido al mencionar la palabra cuartel general.

Un hogar, el lugar donde te sientes protegido. Donde te quieren por cómo eres, y donde puedes ser tú sin que te juzguen. _Sí, podría denominarse hogar_ pensó Lisbon observando a aquellas cuatro personas que estaban arriesgando sus carreras por ella. Aquellas que compartían una cerveza con una fugitiva con total tranquilidad. Aquellas que representaban su familia más cercana en aquel momento.

...

-¿Sabe que la seguís?- El hombrecillo asintió tembloroso.- ¿Cuándo os vio?

-Ayer, señor, al salir de un establecimiento. Creía que no lo notaría, estábamos bien camuflados en una esquina, pero…

-Es policía, imbécil, ¿qué esperabais? ¿Que se tomara su vuelta a Sacramento como un paseo?- Trató de controlarse.- ¿Os ha vuelto a ver?

-No lo creo, señor. Creo que piensa que nos ha despistado.- Respondió.- Hemos sido muy cuidadosos desde ese incidente. No creo que se haya percatado de nuestra presencia.- El silencio reinó en la pequeña sala.- Como nos ha ordenado, nos hemos mantenido al margen, sin actuar.

-Exacto, mi idea era hacerla desaparecer, hacer que simplemente se había ido lejos, pero… No quiero hacer una chapuza. Ella se merece algo mejor.- Sonrió de lado, dándole a su rostro un aspecto de loco.- McLaguen, tenedla vigilada y aseguraos de que no hurga demasiado en el caso. Podría ser peligroso.

-Entonces, señor, ¿nos seguimos manteniendo al marguen? ¿Tal vez no sería mejor intervenir? ¿Quitarla de en medio?- John el Rojo se dio la vuelta. Sus facciones estaban desencajadas, casi como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¡Elle es intocable! ¡¿Lo has entendido bien?! ¡Intocable! - El hombre retrocedió unos pasos algo asustado al ver como este apretaba con fuerza el cuchillo que sujetaba en su mano.- Nadie va a ponerle un dedo encima si no es por orden directa mía, y eso es algo que quiero que tengáis muy claro.

Dándose cuenta de que había perdido el control, sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su acompañante. Se dio la vuelta, dejando el cuchillo en la pequeña mesa madera y dio un largo y prolongado suspiro, intentando, aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Se me empieza a acabar el tiempo. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que busco, y para entonces debo haberlo encontrado. Con Alexia y con George las cosas no salieron como planeé, aunque creo que realmente no tenían ni idea de lo que les hablaba.- Murmuró pensando en voz alta.- Temo que esto sea estar dando palos de ciego, pero en algún momento acertaré.

-¿Qué hará ahora?- Preguntó viendo al hombre sacar los guantes negros de un pequeño cajón.

-Ya he fijado mi nueva presa. Esta noche salgo de caza.


	7. Olor a Canela

**Cap. 7: Olor a Canela**

Dio un resoplido mientras volvía a girarse sobre el sillón, era cómodo, pero para Lisbon, bastaban unas seis horas para hartarse de él, así que simplemente se levantó y miró la hora por el pequeño reloj de la sala de estar. 6:35 No era un secreto que ella no era precisamente una dormilona, pero la verdad es que no solía levantarse tan pronto "_Me paso el día sin hacer nada, normal que a la noche no tenga sueño_" Murmuró abriendo el frigorífico.

-Hola.- El asiático entró en la cocina con la ropa de oficina.

-Maldición, Cho. Me has pegado un susto de muerte.- Se sobresaltó dejando caer el pan y los embutidos.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?- Le preguntó sacando la cafetera.- Pensé que aún no habías despertado.

-No tenía sueño, así que pensé en prepararme algo de comer.- La ojiverde lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué haces tú levantado a estas horas? Creía que hoy librabas.

-¿Es que no sabes qué día es?

-Sí, claro. Es martes.- Ante la mirada del asiático, la mujer supuso que era algo más.- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? Porque pensé que cumplías en…

-No es mi cumpleaños, es navidad.- Le sonrió.- Lawrence iba a hacer la ronda de tarde, pero me ha pedido que le sustituya para poder ir a ver a su familia. Yo le he dicho que no tenía problema. Espero que no te importe.

-Para nada. Nunca me ha entusiasmado demasiado la navidad.- Le confesó. Se mordió el labio para tratar de contener la pregunta que tenía en mente, pero antes de que Cho saliera de la habitación, esta le llamó.- ¿Qué van a hacer hoy los demás?

-Rigsby tiene a Ben, así que supongo que invitará a Van Pelt a su casa, y Jane…

-Ya… pues que te sea leve.- Se despidió cogiendo una taza de café de las que el pelinegro había preparado.

Sentada en el sofá con la caliente taza de café, se quedó quieta observando un punto indefinido. Hacía tres semanas que había llegado a Sacramento, y estaba casi igual que desde entonces. No había salido de aquella casa y apenas se relacionaba con nadie. Cho solía llegar bastante tarde, por lo que rara vez mantenían una conversación propiamente dicha. Y los chicos apenas habían vuelto a pasar por allí. Se habían visto por última vez hacía unos siete días, y después de aquello, no habían vuelto a estar juntos. Echaba de menos tener una charla agradable con ellos, en la que no saliera el nombre John el Rojo tantas veces. Aquel hombre le había dado más quebraderos de cabeza que su propio asesor. Había sido por su culpa por la que estaba ahora encerrada. Sin casi visitas y sin apenas contacto con el mundo exterior. "_Alégrate, Teresa, hoy es navidad_."

...

El frío de la calle le congeló cuando salió. Era pronto, apenas las ocho, pero las calles estaban mucho más concurridas que cualquier otra mañana. Niños jugando con pequeñas bolas de nieve; parejas de recién casados preparándose para celebrar sus primeras navidades, juntos; personas vagando por tiendas sin saber aún que comprar; y pequeños con sus madres que habían salido para comprarse algo que ponerse aquella noche.

No era que no le gustas aquello. Sin duda, le gustaba aquel ambiente. Los pequeños riendo por las calles y jugando a las fortalezas, era una de las cosas que más le hacían sonreír, aunque no podía evitar hacerlo con un deje de nostalgia, mientras un montón de imágenes se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Recordaba las noches con su familia. Llegar a casa y dejarse llevar hasta la cocina por el delicioso olor a pavo; encontrarse allí a su mujer y decirle feliz navidad abrazándola por la espalda; Los pasos apresurados de su hija al oírle llegar; su sorpresa al abrir los regalos; la cara que ponía cuando llegaba la hora del espectáculo y de hacer la rana saltarina, aquella que a pesar de haberla hecho más de cien veces, hacía que su hija estallara en carcajadas y junto a ella su madre, más por el placer de verla sonreír que de las estupideces que hacía el rubio.

No podía decir que la navidad le trajera malos recuerdos, tal vez, aquello era lo que le ponía tan frío.

-Patrick.- Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando un hombre se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-Virgil, que sorpresa. Pensé que estabas en San Francisco.

-Así es, pero he tenido que venir a la ciudad.-Explicó brevemente.- Me alegra haberte encontrado. He oído lo de Teresa. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

-No, no ha contactado conmigo.- La sonrisa en el rostro su ex jefe no decía eso.

-No soy idiota, Patrick. ¿Para qué se iba a haber escapado de aquel lugar si no?

-¿Qué quiere saber?- Le preguntó Jane.

-Solo quiero saber si ella está bien.

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero la verdad, es que no tengo ni idea de donde está. Supongo que…- Antes de que terminara, Minelli le cortó.

-Me trae sin cuidado lo que hayas planeado esta vez, Jane.- Al rubio le sorprendió la manera en que cambió el hombre de tono.- Tanto si atrapas a ese monstruo como si no, trata de pensar en los que están cerca de ti, e intenta no destruirlos. No es justo que los lleves por el mismo camino por el que vas a ciegas… Cuando hables con ella, dile que lo siento.- Siguió andando, con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza baja.

-Que lo sientes, ¿por qué?

-Por haber ligado por siempre su destino al tuyo, y así al de John el Rojo.

Sin duda, aquello marcó lo que llevaba de día. Volvió al CBI distraído, metido en sus cavilaciones. No podía evitar darle vueltas a lo que exdirector le había dicho buscando como rebatirlo, convenciéndose de que no era cierto. _Lo mejor que me ha podido pasar a mi es haber conocido a Lisbon y al equipo_ pensó imaginando como hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera acudido al CBI aquella mañana a por información. _¿Pero ha sido igual para ella? ¿En qué ha cambiado su vida desde que estoy yo?_ La respuesta apareció sola _Bueno, ahora tiene más dolores de cabeza y es blanco de un asesino en serie_. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando recapituló la respuesta.

-¿Todo bien, Jane?- Preguntó Van Pelt que se había quedado observándolo.

-Sí, Grace. Estaba pensando.- Le medio sonrió, aunque más que tranquilizadora era una triste sonrisa.- ¿Ha llegado ya Lee Tunner?

La pregunta dejó a Van Pelt algo confusa. Probablemente tan solo estaba intentado evadir a la pelirroja.

-Sí, Cho está ahora con él en la sala de interrogatorios, pero es una tumba. No dirá nada sin su abogado.- Se encogió.

-Genial.- El rubio se levantó.

Nadie habría esperado ese repentino cambio en su actitud, pues hasta varios días atrás parecía haberse cansado del trabajo, o al menos más de lo habitual. Bastaron tres minutos para que Rigsby y Van Pelt vieran como Lee Tunner salía esposado y despotricando contra Jane. Aquello casi parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Eran las nueve cuando Van Pelt comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

-¿Ya no hay piza de caso cerrado?- Preguntó Jane al ver como Rigsby hacía lo mismo.

-Parece que sin la jefa no es lo mismo.

-¿Sabes una cosas Rigsby? Tienes toda la razón. No es lo mismo sin Lisbon.

...

Las diez menos cuarto marcaba el reloj y por experiencia sabía que a esa hora no echaban nada bueno en la televisión, así que se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y observó el exterior. Algunas de las chimeneas coronadas por la nieve desprendían un ligero humo. Las puertas, adornadas con distintos objetos como botas o estrellas de diferentes colores daban un aspecto hogareño. Lo más llamativo eran sin duda las luces, que sobre las paredes de las casas iban cambiando de azul a verde y luego a rojo para luego cambiar a amarillo y empezar otra vez. Por una de las ventanas, una niña de no más de seis años colocaba en brazos de su padre una estrella dorada en la cima del árbol.

_Toc-toc_

Su instinto de policía hizo que se llevara la mano a la cintura, pero no tenía ahí la pistola, sino sobre la mesa, así que se levantó y la cogió. Con cautela se acercó a la puerta blandiendo con fuerza el mango de su arma. Cho no volvía hasta unas horas más tarde, es decir, que quien estuviera allí ya sería o un vendedor que no le importaba la hora que era o alguien no deseado.

_Toc-toc_

Se inclinó para observar por la mirilla y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de Rigsby pegado a este como tratando de observar por ella el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Preguntó a Rigsby y Van Pelt.- Pensé que os tocaba guardia.

-Es navidad, jefa.

Haciéndose a un lado, les dejó pasar. Van Pelt llevaba varias cajas de piza en sus manos así que a duras penas alzó el cuello para dedicarle una sonrisa a la ojiverde por encima de estas. Rigsby por su parte llevaba en una de las manos una gran bolsa y en la otra, al pequeño Benjamin. El rostro de Lisbon se iluminó de repente.

-Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? Me llamo Teresa.- Tímidamente, el niño que tendría unos cuatro años se arrimó a su padre.- ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?

-Piza de caso cerrado mezclado con cena de navidad.- Sonrió el alto.- Cho y Jane deben de estar al llegar, han ido a buscar un poco de vino.

En efecto, a los pocos minutos, Cho y Jane entraron a la casa con dos botellas de vino. El ambiente era completamente diferente a los otros días que habían quedado. Ponían la mesa charlando como Lee Tunner había intentado atacar a Jane en la sala de interrogatorios y de cómo este había prácticamente echado a correr. Sentada en el suelo, Lisbon escuchaba mientras jugaba con Ben. Cuando al fin se sentaron a comer, no salió a relucir el nombre de John el Rojo o algo respecto al caso. Por una vez parecían un grupo de amigos normales que había quedado la noche de navidad para comer unas pizas. Obviamente, no duraron demasiado en pie. El día había sido largo y algunos como Rigsby tenían que irse al poco de cenar por Ben.

Van Pelt por su lado se ofreció a recoger la mesa, mientras Cho salía a fuera a tirar las sobras. En el sillón, Jane y Lisbon simplemente estaban en silencio, con la débil música de la radio de fondo, Lisbon inmersa en un libro y el otro en sus pensamientos.

-Oye…- Jane se frotó la barbilla.- Esta mañana me ha llamado tu hermano, Tommy.

La cara de Lisbon hablaba por si sola. Hubiera preferido que el hombre hubiera esperado hasta el día siguiente para decírselo, pero so limitó a asentir y mostrar una sonrisa.

-Debe odiarme. No solo desaparezco sin avisar, sino que también le mando a la policía.

-No creo que te odie. Está preocupado. Todos tus hermanos lo están. Quería saber dónde estabas. Pero no se lo he dicho- Murmuró.- A mí sí me odia.- Una amarga risa salió de su garganta.- Como todos.- Dijo recordando a Minelli.

-Eso no es verdad. Yo no te odio.- Dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Deberías.- Le sonrió.- Estás en esto por mi culpa.

-Eso no es cierto, si estoy aquí no es por ti, y lo sabes. Y aun así, somos amigos, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que me das… somos amigos.

Tras decirle eso, Lisbon volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el libro, pero volvió a subirla cuando notó que el hombre se había levantado y se había puesto frente a ella. Tenía una mano extendida, como invitándola a cogerla.

-¿Te apetece bailar?

-No tengo demasiadas ganas.-Le sonrió alzando una ceja.

-Pero me debes uno de la fiesta del CBI y ahora tengo ganas de bailar.- Le pidió.

-Supongo que no aceptarás un no por respuesta.- La sonrisa del rubio se amplió aún más al ver como la pelinegra dejaba el libro a un lado y aceptaba aquella mano de buen grado.

De fondo sonaba Time, de Ben's Brother. Jane colocó su mano en la cintura de la agente, y esta, en su hombro.

_A second, a minute, an hour, a day and its gone_

_Little by little it fritters away try as you may you can never replace it_

_A moment of beauty you stumble upon,_

_As long as you treasure whatever it is, whatever it is could never be wasted_

-Hacía tiempo que no celebraba la navidad.- Comentó Jane.- Desde…

-Te entiendo. La última vez que lo hice fue con Bosco y el equipo. Nos encontrábamos en medio de un caso y antes de irnos, pasamos por un bar.- Sonrió Lisbon recordando aquella noche.- No puedo evitar hacerme la misma pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_So if we all turn to dust_

_Better to've loved and lost_

_Cos everything has a cost_

Jane la miró sin comprender del todo.

-Venir la noche de navidad. Normalmente te encierras en tu casa.- Explicó.- No te lo reprocho. Sabes que me alegro de que estés aquí, pero…

-No lo sé.- Se encogió.- Tal vez solo quería empezar algo nuevo. Me gustaría poder dejar atrás esa faceta de mí, pero no es tan fácil.

_So if you're gonna spend time_

_Spend it upon me_

_Spend it up on me_

_Just give me your time_

_I don't want your money_

Se quedaron en silencio moviéndose al ritmo del piano. En los ojos de Jane había ahora un extraño brillo que no dejaba de hacer estar en guardia a Lisbon. No era el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea, ni de la luz del salón. Era como si por primera vez en muchos años acabara de descubrir algo nuevo, algo que hasta entonces había estado enterrado bajo tierra. Combinada con esa encantadora sonrisa, aquella mirada conseguía inquietar a la agente.

_I'd crawl then I'd walk then I'd run but then I'd stumble and fall_

_Somewhere between the love and the lust_

_I tried my best I was maladjusted_

_And I'm not saying that I know it all_

_Maybe I'm a little more self-aware_

_Still get scared but I've learned to trust it_

-¿Por qué me miras así?- La pregunta cogió Jane por sorpresa.

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si estuvieras tramando algo.- La desconfianza en la voz de la agente provocó en Jane una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Estás un poco paranoica.- Se mofó Jane ladeando la cabeza.- ¿No será que te da miedo estar tan cerca de mí?

-Me acabas de recordar que hace tiempo que no te doy un puñetazo o te tiro algún objeto puntiagudo.- Rio alzando ambas cejas.- Y ahora lo estás pidiendo a gritos.

-La violencia es la forma más antisocial de resolver un problema, Lisbon.- Dijo tan enigmático como siembre el asesor.

Una carcajada salió de la garganta de la pelinegra, que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa al rubio al no poder evitar contagiarse por la renovada alegría de esta. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la oía reír.

_So when it comes to us_

_I've weighed up all the odds_

_I bet that this is love_

Cuando por fin paró su risa, se quedó observando al rubio, que tenía una sonrisa tonta. Se acercó aún más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad que tenía allí. Este la imitó y apoyó su cabeza en ella, rodeando por completo su cintura con el brazo. Canela. El olor de su pelo hizo que aspirara descaradamente el aroma que desprendía, embargado por la sensación de tenerla tan cerca.

-Feliz navidad, Lisbon.- Casi susurró.

-Feliz navidad, Jane

_So if you're gonna spend time_

_Spend it upon me_

_Spend it up on me_

_Just give me your time_

_Don't take it from me_

**Nota de autora: Quería aprovechar, ya que no me paso demasiado por aquí y desearles a todos unas felices fiestas y un buen comienzo de año. De paso, agradecer a todos lo que siguen la historia, a los que la han puesto en favoritos y a los que me dejan sus comentarios, realmente me importa lo que penséis, ya sea para bien o para mal. Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado y avisar que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar porque últimamente he tenido algunos problemillas tanto con el tiempo por esto de las vacaciones, como con el ordenador y también unpoco con la inspiración, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. No sé cuándo podré seguir con el próximo capítulo, pero no les haré esperar demasiado, eso seguro.**

**Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo y gracias de nuevo.**


	8. Sorpresas de Navidad

**Cap.8: Sorpresas de navidad**

Su paso era bastante acelerado, no tanto como el ritmo de su respiración. Por un momento había conseguido olvidar todo aquello. Simplemente había echado todo a un lado para poder pasar un momento agradable, casi parecía como si él lo hubiese sabido y le estuviese intentando sabotear su único buen día. Hacía menos de cuatro horas, Patrick Jane se encontraba en el salón de su compañero Cho, sentado junto a Lisbon y hablando meras estupideces, ahora, sin embargo, estaba en aquel horrible lugar. Olía a desgracia por todas partes. Cuando llegó junto a Van Pelt no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por la imagen. Una mujer, le habían arrancado cada una de las uñas de sus manos y le habían partido todos los huesos de esta; le habían quemado toda la cara, de no haberse encontrado en su casa, nadie la hubiera reconocido; además, había varios cortes, no profundos, pero probablemente sí dolorosos. Y en la pared, estaba la marca. Una pequeña cara sonriente.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está mi mujer?- Un hombre alto y de piel morena se abrió paso entre la marabunta de policías.- ¡Elizabeth!

Los gritos del hombre alertaron a los policías de alrededor, que rápidamente trataron de alejarlo del cadáver. La desesperación del moreno, en el exterior, hacía de aquel ambiente todavía más sobrecogedor.

-Mismo patrón.- Murmuró Jane.

-Eso parece.- Contestó Grace, con el entrecejo fruncido y observando por la ventana al hombre, que se había dejado caer sobre el césped y lloraba desconsoladamente.- La pregunta es ¿tenía ella lo que buscaba?

-No.- Zanjó el rubio.- Es un loco y un sádico, pero creo que no la hubiera torturado hasta tal punto si ella tenía lo que quería. Le hubiera o bien abierto en canal o simplemente la hubiera matado de forma rápida. Por lo que parece está desesperado.

-No tiene familia y es ama de casa.- Informó Rigsby.- Una vecina dio la alarma por el olor. Según los vecinos, el marido llevaba tres semanas fuera por negocios, hoy llegaba de Edimburgo, y según ha dicho el forense, nuestra víctima, Elizabeth Hamilton de cuarenta y dos años lleva muerta unas tres semanas. Parece que su agresor conocía muy bien su rutina.

-Menuda sorpresa de navidad se ha llevado.- Dijo Jane.- Es inteligente. Sabe que el marido se marcha, en cuando desaparece del país va a por ella. Nadie la echará de menos, sin trabajo, sin familia. Así que la tortura…

-Sabiendo que nadie la encontrará hasta tres semanas después.- Corroboró Rigsby dando a entender que le parecía una buena teoría.

-Y en caso de que hubiera sido la persona acertada, tendría tiempo suficiente para buscar lo que quiera que esté buscando. Es sencillo, pero muy inteligente.- Cho se les había acercado.

Hablaban ahora en el exterior. Ya se habían recogido todas las posibles evidencias; el marido se había calmado y hablaba ahora con dos oficiales; los forenses se habían llevado ya el cadáver hasta el almacén; y el resto de policías ya habían acabado su labor allí.

-¿Sabe de…?- Jane miró a ambos lados al ver pasar junto a ellos los dos oficiales que habían recogido la declaración del marido.- ¿Sabe que ha vuelto a atacar?

-Sí, cuando me llamaron debió despertarse.- Murmuró con pesar el asiático.- Me da miedo que haga alguna estupidez. Tarde o temprano se hartará de no poder salir. Estaba haciéndose un café cuando yo salía. Intenté convencerla de que volviera a dormir, pero me hizo caso omiso.- Cho se acercó a su equipo y con el entrecejo fruncido murmuró.- Se está metiendo demasiado en esto. Sé que no es su culpa, pero como siga así, no acabará nada bien para ella.

-No hará ninguna estupidez.- Aseguró Van Pelt, mientras caminaban hacia los coches.- Sabe que las consecuencias serían demasiado grandes. No arriesgaría tanto por no sentirse a gusto en tu casa. ¿Acaso creéis que se pasearía tranquilamente por la calle sabiendo que ese loco aún está suelo?

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Pensó Cho.- Como sea, he de volver al CBI, hay que actuar rápido. Mandaré a recoger, antes de que amanezca, todas las cosas de la víctima. Ordenador, papeles, lo que encuentren.

-Voy contigo.- Asintió Rigsby.- Han pasado tres semanas desde que la mató. Lo que haya tenido que desaparecer ya habrá desaparecido, pero no podemos cruzarnos de brazos. He dejado a Ben con la señora Rose. Te acompaño

-Yo si no les importa, debería de tomarme un té antes de ir a trabajar, así que os veré allí.

-Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera cogido mis cosas antes de salir de casa.- Murmuró fastidiada Grace.- Luego voy yo.

Con el ceño aún fruncido le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y continuó su camino hacia su coche. Todo aquel tema de John el Rojo le estaba empezando a inquietar. No podía evitar preguntarse hasta donde llegaría toda aquella locura. Más de uno no podía evitar sentir que ellos mismos se habían pintado una diana en la espalda, pero Lisbon no tenía una diana, tenía una sonrisa, pintada en rojo. Estaba marcada por aquel demonio que ya no solo atormentaba las noches de Jane, sino ahora también del resto del equipo. ¿Cuánto estarían dispuestos a arriesgar con la vida de Lisbon en juego? ¿Hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar por protegerse unos a otros? _Hasta donde hiciera falta_ Respondió una voz autoritaria en la cabeza de Grace, haciendo que afianzara con fuerza los archivos que llevaba en su mano.

-Cuidado o los romperás.-Su instinto de policía hizo que en un segundo estuviera apuntando con su arma a un encapuchado.- Hey, tranquila. Solo venía a traerte un café.

-¿Lisbon?

-A ti te va más el capuchino, ¿verdad?- Sonrió la pelinegra ofreciéndole un vaso de café, que la pelirroja recibió aun algo confusa.- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Hablaba en voz baja, como si le asustase que los árboles de los lados les escucharan en aquella calle vacía.

-¿Creías que me iba a quedar por los siguiente tres meses encerrada en una casa?- La sonrisa de Lisbon era amplia y tranquila.- No sabes lo bien que me ha sentado salir un rato a tomar el aire.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- Repitió Van Pelt que aún seguía sin escucharla. Miraba hacia todos lados.- No te das cuenta. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha sido en vano. ¿Y si John el Rojo se enterara de que estás aquí?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Van Pelt, si John el Rojo quiere encontrarme, ten por seguro que lo hará. No importa donde me esconda. Me encontrará.- Su voz se había vuelto seria y tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido.- ¿Acaso te crees que me escondo de John el Rojo?

-¿De quién te ibas a esconder si no?

-No me escondo de los malos, me escondo de los buenos.

Van Pelt parecía haberse tranquilizado, así que después de unos segundos en silencio decidieron terminarse el café en un pequeño banco junto al camino que llevaba al lugar donde Grace había estacionado su coche. Lisbon le había quitado a la pelirroja el archivo del nuevo caso y leía ahora detenidamente la poco información que el equipo había recabado sobre la víctima. No había nada demasiado relevante. Graduada en una carrera de informática. No trabajaba, aunque había hecho algunos trabajos relacionados con los ordenadores. A demás, su hobby era la cocina. ¿De qué le servía a John el Rojo eso? ¿Se le había averiado el ordenador? ¿Buscaba una nueva receta de galletas? _Tienes unas teorías casi tan originales como las de Jane _Sonrió Lisbon cuando esas dos estupideces pasaron por su cabeza.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó Van Pelt.

-En galletas.- Murmuró dejando a la pelirroja completamente confundida.- Esto no tiene ningún sentido. No hay relación aparente entre ninguna de las víctimas.

-Ya… hemos revisado sus contactos, correos, móviles, antiguos compañeros de trabajo, lugares en los que podrían haberse conocido… y no hay nada. Es como si John el Rojo solo los torturara por diversión.

-No, hay una razón. No puedes matar a una persona con tanta tranquilidad solo por diversión. Es obvio que está buscando algo, pero ¿el qué?- Revisó de nuevo los papeles.- Alexia Hank era también de aquí, California. ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero nacida en Fresno. Hemos revisado todas sus vidas con lupa. En ningún momento se menciona un mismo nombre, un mismo lugar, nada. Lo único que tienen en común es que todos ellos vivían actualmente en California. Tal vez no tengamos el enfoque adecuado.- La pelirroja parecía cada vez más convencida que la teoría de que John el Rojo buscara información era incorrecta.

-No. Estoy segurísima de esto. Pero es listo. Sabe que si averiguamos lo que él busca antes que él, lo podríamos alejar de su objetivo. Por lo tanto, escogerá a sus víctimas con mucho cuidado. El suficiente como para no poder relacionarlas con nada, con nada que podamos ver a simple vista. Si descubrimos eso, le descubriremos a él.

-Vale.- La pelirroja prefirió no rebatirle esa teoría.- ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando acabe todo esto?

-¿Cómo que qué pasará?

-Sí, estamos tan centrados en John el Rojo que no nos damos cuenta de que en este momento, nuestras vidas están dando vueltas alrededor de él. ¿Cómo nos afectará el hecho de que al fin desaparezca de nuestras vidas? ¿Volverá a ser todo como antes?

-No va a cambiar nada, Grace. Cuando lo encontremos lo atraparemos y ya está.

-Si lo encontramos.- Murmuró más para sí misma que para su compañera. Al momento de terminar de decir la frase se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Lisbon la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo encontraremos.- Simplemente se dedicó a asentir insegura.

Estaba preocupada por su amiga. _No va a cambiar nada, Grace_ Ya habían cambiado muchas cosas. Y estaba segura de que lo peor no había pasado aun. ¿Cómo iban a hacer ahora lo que la pelinegra no habían hecho en más de ocho años? Era como jugar a atrapar el humo, cuando creían que lo tenía, ya se había disipado. Prefirió no darle más vueltas, al menos, no aquella noche, y después de que Lisbon le dijera que volvía a la casa de Cho, Van Pelt retomó el camino hacia su coche.

…

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, al menos, más que de costumbre. El normal vaivén de agentes parecía hoy haberse calmado. Había decidido ir a hablar con Bertram. Desde la tarde que el director le llamó para hacerle saber de las nuevas pistas de Lisbon, que había sido avisada en un bar, el asesor no había vuelto a hablar con él. Desde la perspectiva de este, probablemente sería más que sospechoso. Todo aquel que formara parte de la brigada había oído hablar más o menos del famoso Jane, pero si había otra cosa de la que también se hablaba, era de la relación que tenía con su jefa. Muchos sabían que Lisbon había arriesgado más de una vez su carrera por aquel hombre, y era eso, precisamente lo que tanto desconcertaba. Debían aparentar normalidad, y como tal, Jane había decidido preguntar a Bertram como iba la búsqueda de Lisbon.

-Entiendo… No esperaba más.-La voz del director en el interior del despacho le hizo suponer que estaría hablando con alguien.

-Solo quiero que entiendas que no es fácil. Hemos seguido algunas pistas, pero aún no hay nada concluyente.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y sin antes tocar, Jane lo invadió como de costumbre. Sin duda, no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver quién era la persona que acompañaba a Bertram.

-Jane.- El saludo de Haffner fue seco, con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, Haffner ha venido a informarme de las novedades de su caso.- Jane alzó las cejas asintiendo en silencio.

-Llevo el caso de Lisbon.- Le explicó este.- Sé que sois buenos amigos, así que tan solo te digo que si tienes alguna información que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar su paradero, dímelo.- Jane asintió.

-Sector privado.- Murmuró.

La verdad era que la última persona a la que pensaría que Bertram había dado el caso era a Raymond Haffner. Sí, tenía un gran historial, y en el fondo, era buen policía. Pero no le llegaba ni a las suelas de los zapatos al equipo de Lisbon.

-Espero que estés a la altura.- Si no supiera que Lisbon estaba sana y salva en casa de Cho, seguramente se abría dedicado a hacer alguna broma, posiblemente relacionada con Haffner y el coeficiente intelectual de un koala.

-Lo estaremos.- Afirmó ásperamente.- Tú no te dediques a dártelas de héroe y no entorpezcas mi investigación.- Entonces se viró hacia el director.- Bertram.

-Ray.- Se despidió.- No te preocupes, Jane, el caso está en buenas manos. Encontrarán a Lisbon.

-Eso habrá que verlo…


End file.
